


Day 1 of Write Every day in November 2016 Protector

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, M/M, Raph being a proterctive big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Raphael protects his family with everything he has and that makes him a little weary of his brothers gator boyfriend. What will help to show Raph that Mikey’s in good hands?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys welcome back to Write Every Day in November 2016. This month I will endeavor to write a new story every day of November. Feel free to join in, but even if you don’t I hope you like my stories.

Raphael considered it his job to protect his family. He might not always show it, but he loved them. He would do anything to keep them safe no matter what.

Raph didn't mind Leatherhead. They guy had proven he was on their side and his outburst were under control. Still that didn’t mean he had been thrilled when Mikey announced they were dating.

To Raph Mikey seemed too young to be dating and he wasn’t sure about his partner of choice. Raph watched them every time they were in his presence. He kept on eye on them. They both seemed happy which was good, but that didn’t mean that things wouldn’t or couldn’t end badly.

One night they were on patrol with the mutaninmals. They were taking down a big shipment of stolen merchandise. They were just purple dragons, but the two teams recognized a need to know how to work together and this would be good practice.

They had taken down everyone and were patting their backs on a job well done. Mikey was cheering and laughing about how well things had gone when suddenly a purple dragon appeared. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the youngest turtle. Before anyone could blink the dragon fired a gun and there was the awful sound of it piercing flesh. The group quickly attacked the dragon and brought him down his ease. When they turned around they saw Leatherhead shielding Mikey. His back was bleeding from where they bullet struck.

Everyone was quiet for a second before everyone began talking at once. Leo, always the leader calmed the situation down and they  took Leatherhead back to the lair for Donnie to fix him up right away.

Mikey was clearly worried, but everyone assured him he would be fine. This seemed to help and Mikey stayed by his boyfriends side and just talked with him while Donnie finished stitching him up.

Raph was having a bit of a problem processing everything, but as he looked at his youngest brother laughing and talking with the gator he realized that Mikey was in good hands.Raph still thought he was still a little bit young to be dating so seriously it no longer seemed important. Raph just felt happy knowing Mikey had one more protector in his life.


End file.
